(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a driving apparatus and a display device including the driving apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display is a type of flat panel display that displays an image using an OLED emitting light by the recombination of electrons and holes. The OLED display typically has fast response speed, low power consumption, superior luminous efficiency, superior luminance and a wide viewing angle.
A display panel of a flat panel display typically includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix pattern, a data signal is selectively transferred to a pixel by scan lines and data lines connected to each pixel, and light emission is controlled based on a light emission control signal transferred through a light emission control line connected to each pixel so that the flat panel display displays the image.
The flat panel display typically includes a driving circuit to generate and transfer various signals such as a scan signal, a gate signal and a light emission control signal to control a display operation, and the driving circuit typically occupies a large area in a layout design of a display device.